Who Knows? Maybe?
by Elowyn Petrova
Summary: Why, do you think, Caleb has always been up Reid's ass about Using? Krystofer Danvers is your answer. She has been in love with him her whole life! Will Reid return the feelings, or will Kryter have to stand by and watch him slowly kill himself? Nickname pronounced Critter. Lots of Kira bashing. Lots and lots of cussing, maybe a lemon or two later
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

Tyler, Pogue, Caleb and I are standing near the edge of the cliff, watching our peers drink sweet alcohol and grind near a warm fire while we stand here, on a _cliff_, freezing our asses off! Why are we standing here, you ask? Let me tell you...

_Reid Garwin._

His dumb ass _has _too be late. Again. Pogue, my adoptive big brother is standing to the left of my actual brother, Caleb. I'm standing between Caleb and my bestestest friend ever, Tyler, as I hear a lazy voice call out behind us.

"What's up, fellas?" The hot, arrogant, sometimes nice, two-timing, good-for-nothing guy that I might kinda tinsy weensy like says from behind us.

"Where were you?" Tyler asks, making my head turn to look at Reid. "I stopped by to give you a lift." He greets as Reid walks towards us.

"Yeah, _Garwin._ Where the fuck were you?" I spit venomously, hugging myself and turning towards him fully. Reid looks at me, probably checking me out. I look down at my outfit, I forgot what I put on, and see that I'm wearing a solid black spaghetti strap tank-top, which hugs my body _extremely_ well, painted on dark wash skinny jeans, hi-top converse and a leather jacket. FYI, leather jackets DO NOT keep you warm in cold Massachusetts weather, especially if you're cold-blooded.

"Had things to do. How's-" Reid states, his eyes continuing to travel up and down my body, lingering on my boobs and legs a little too long for comfort.

"_Things _to do, huh? What whore _haven't _you fucking in Ipswich?" I ask, turning back around, obviously jealous. I'll never admit it out loud anytime soon, so my mind will have to do for now. Reid just rolls his eyes and continues, like I never interrupted.

"How's the party?" Reid finishes, I feel my back burn from his gaze as he walks over and casually places his arm around my waist, peering over my shoulder to look over the cliff, at the bonfire.

"Don't know, fuckstick. We've been waiting for _your_ ass." I respond, walking out of his reach.

"Well, hell boys. And Kryter. Let's drop in." Reid says as he walks off the edge of the cliff.

"Oh, shit, yeah!" Tyler exclaims as he falls off of the cliff backwards. Show-off...

"TYLER!" Caleb and I yell after him, Caleb scolding and me whining. "You were my way down, ass-face!" I yell a bit louder. I sigh and turn to Pogue. "Come on, I guess that I'll go with you..." I mumble as I walk up to Po. He just laughs and nods as he takes me in his arms, bridal style. "You need a haircut." I add as he jumps off the cliff. His grip on my tightens a bit as we make our decent. I place a death grip around his neck bury my face in the crook in his neck, feeling both of our hair whip my face as we free-fall. Pogue lands swiftly and kisses the top of my head as he sets me on the ground.

"See? Wasn't so bad this time, was it?" He asks teasingly.

"It wasn't that _bad _ this time because you didn't almost drop her." Caleb says casually as he sticks his own landing, but I know that the thought of me getting hurt freaks him out to no end. I giggle and nod, hugging myself again to keep myself warm. Cae notices and picks me up bridal style. I smile and try to push myself into his warmth, closing my eyes in comfort with a small smile.

"Kate said that she would be by the fire. I guess she got a new roommate, the lucky bitch." I mumble as I bury my face into his very warm neck, silently basking in my brother's warmth. Caleb hums in response and walks towards the party, rubbing soothing circles on my arm subconsciously. I sigh in contentment as Ty speaks up.

"Kira isn't _that_ bad."

"Bull-fucking-shit! I have seen everything there is to see to Abbot. It may not be much, but god! It's fucking scary!" I say loudly, pressing myself into Cae more as I recall that wretched day. I feel, rather than hear, Caleb's laugh as Reid starts to see red.

"What?!" He bellows. Cae laughs a bit louder as he sets me on the ground carefully, making sure that I'm steady on my feet before he takes a step or two back. "If that ever, and I mean ever, happens again, I want you to call me." Reid says, in all-do seriousness. I smirk and walk over to him and nod.

"Of course." I promise, just to calm him down. There was no way in _hell _that I was gonna call Reid if Aaron was fucking Kira in my dorm room. Shit, Aaron's shit to be exact, would be chopped off. We start walking to the party, and I'm stuck between Caleb and Reid. As we're walking, Reid keeps trying to put his arm around my waist, the sneaky little shit! Caleb gets greetings here and there as we walk past everyone to get to Kate. And the new girl. She was really pretty: on the shorter side, blonde hair, blue eyes and super skinny. The total opposite of me. The kind of girl that Reid goes for, A.K.A, not me. I'm short, yes, and I have blue eyes, sure. But I'm not blonde or skinny. I'm five foot two, in a size 8-10 in pants, which is equivalent to about 145 pounds, making me a bit chubby. Not too chubby, but it looks like I still have all of my baby fat, which i kinda do... Anyway! We're at the fire and I give Kate a hug, before her mouth becomes permanently attached to that of Pogue Parry's. I look over and, not to my surprise, Reid and Cae are both checking the new girl out. Here comes the pain and jealousy... I walk over to the fire and stand as close as I possibly can without burning myself.

"Hi! You're late!" Kate says excitedly as she jumps and hugs Pogue.

"I had a thing with the family." Is his response, making me scoff and turn my attention to the fire, and successfully, isolating myself from everyone present. "Who's this?" He asks politely.

"My new roommate. Sarah, this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid-"

"Garwin. Reid Garwin." The piece of shit, who left us standing up on a cliff as he fucked a random bimbo's brains out, interrupts. "Good evening." He never stops, does he? She responds and he keeps going. Fucktard has _no_ filter! "You know, Sarah was my grandmother's name." He adds, as I turn around, pure hurt and confusion in my eyes as I burst.

"That's bullshit, and you know it, Garwin! Your grandmothers' names are Poppy and Ginny!" I roll my eyes as I walk by Caleb, who catches my downward gaze and smiles sadly at me. "I need a drink." I add as I smile sadly back. As I walk away, I hear Cae not only introduce himself, but me also. What a gentleman... I grab a red solo cup that is filled with the delicious alcohol and walk back to my group hastily, wanting to make my first impression just a tad bit better. As soon as I get back and smile at Sarah sweetly over the rim of my cup, my roommate steps in between Sarah and Cae, being a cock-block. _Bitch. You got a man..._ I think to myself as I jump into 'protective sister' mode.

"Hey, Caleb." Kira tries to be seductive, but she misses her mark. Stupid cunt.

"Kira." Cae responds curtly. I almost spewed my drink, accidentally of course, on Sarah. Cae never talks like that. To anyone, not even Reid. He just talks down to him most of the . Caleb turns his full attention to Sarah, staring right over Kira's shoulder, even though she's standing right in front of him. Ha! Slut. If you can't tell, I don't really like my roomy. She's always been a whore. Take sophomore year into example; she tried to get with _all_ of the Son's, _while _she was dating Abbot. EWW!

"How was your summer?" The frizzy redheaded spawn of Satan asked.

"Umm." Cae responds, still looking at Sarah. Tyler walks over and places his arm around my shoulders, and steals my drink from my hand. I sigh deeply and lean into Ty, feeling cold again. Ty just stands there and continues to sip _my _beer. Butt-munch.

"I'm Kira," _It_ introduces herself to sweet Sarah. Sarah introduces herself as well, but Kira just keeps fucking going. Stupid Reid-a-like. "Oh, right. From a Boston public." Venom drips off of her voice. I start to go tense, feeling protective over Sarah. Sure, I don't know her, and I'm kinda jealous of her, but Kate likes her and _obviously _Caleb likes her. That's all that I need to make her part of our dysfunctional family. Tyler, sensing my tenseness, moves his arm from my shoulders, to my waist, knowing that I'm as bad as Reid and Aaron when it comes to Kira. He tightens his grip subtly and drinks the rest of the beer and sighs. I relax a bit, knowing that I'm not gonna have a chance to get Kira. Tonight, that is. "So, tell me," _God, she really _is _ a Reid-a-like..._ "how does one go about getting into Spencer from a public?" Kira asks, spitting the words out of her mouth as if it would kill her if she didn't.

"Why don't you give it a rest, Kira?" FINALLY! A voice of reason! Go Team Sarah!

"Why don't _you _give it a rest?" Oh, shit. Bumblefuck comes to save her day!

"We don't want any trouble here, Aaron." I finally speak up as I walk out of Baby Boy's hold and walk up to stand by my brother.

"I'm sure you don't. Hey, wanna come by your dorm later and have some fun?" Aaron asks as he steps a bit closer to me and reaches for me. I shrink back and grab Caleb's arm and pull it around me, using it as a shield from Aaron.

"Ew, not even in you're dreams, Curly Cue." I respond as Reid steps where I just was.

"You posers make me wanna puke." Bordy says from behind Aaron.

"Is that right?" Reid asks, stepping closer towards them. I get between him and Aaron and grab the open parts of Reid's jacket as I push him back a couple steps.

"Hey... Let it go..." I whisper, tugging a bit on his jacket. His ice blue eyes crash with my crystal blue ones, and he finally gives in with a reluctant nod and a sigh. I turn around to see where the hormonal boys have gotten us, and feel Reid wrap his arm around my waist. I smile and blush a little as I see a new kid jump between Aaron and Caleb.

"You're so sleeping on your floor tonight." I whisper to Reid.

"Oh, really. And why is that, princess Danvers?" He asks with amusement in his voice. I can literally _hear _him smirking.

"Aaron is an ass. I have no where else to sleep, only the Lord knows what would happen if I went back home after what happened between me and mom." I explain, watching as a new guy jumped between Cae and Aaron. Reid stiffins and his arm falls from my waist. I look up at Reid questioningly and I see his eyes flash and, instantly, I hear Bordy puke. "Reid Garwin!" I scold softly as I hit his arm. "You can't Use just because you can!" I say even quieter. Reid just rolls his eyes.

"Guys," Mikey says over the microphone. "Dylon just called. There are four cops comin' down on old Dell Road." Everyone starts running, while me group and I just walk back at a faster pace walk.

"Need a ride?" Cae asks.

"How gentlemanly of you!" I respond, knowing that he's talking to Kate and not me. "Well, of course, I came with you, didn't I?" Caleb just mock smiles and flips me off as Reid comes up and pulls me to the back with him and Ty. Somehow, Kate didn't see our little banter. I _wonder _why? (Insert sarcasm!)

"No, Sarah drove us out here." She finally responds. Her and Pogue do 'couplely' things as we kepp walking, but new kid comes to our group, and he has my full attention.

"I could use a lift." Boy wonder says. Wow, now that i'm looking at him, he is kinda hot. Not as hot as Reid, but still hot nonetheless.

"No problem." Kate responds as she smiles at new kid as Pogue leads her to the cars by her waist.

"Nice goin' back there. Caleb."

"Chase." Hm, so _that's _ his name. It fits him, in some weird way. "Thought that guy and I were about to go at it. His friend's puking sure came at an opurtune time." He continues.

"Didn't it, though?" Reid says as he grips my waist tighter(When the hell did that happen?)and slaps Tyler on his shoulder playfully. We then get to the cars, and we walk up to Baby Boy's hummer. Beautiful car, really. Not enough seats though. I usually have to sit on one of the boys' laps, not that I'm complaining or anything. I mean, I get to sit on the laps of the four hottest guys in the school, and they don't think anything of it. I have such a good life... Back to reality, though. Reid hops in the passenger's seat, Ty the driver's, Cae behind Ty and I sit on Pogue's lap behind Reid. I sit with my back facing the door, so that I can play with Pogue's hair and stare at his muscles. No, I am not afraid to openly admit that I stare at all of the boys', except Cae's, bodies. What? I'm a teenage girl surrounded by hot guys!

"Sarah wants you!" I tease in a sing-song voice as we all get into the car.

"Bullshit." Reid says, kind of harshly, like he's jealous. Shit, shit,_ shit! Don't show any emotion, Krystofer Rain! _I give a short pep talk to myself as Pogue rubs his hand on my back soothingly and Ty shoots me a glance sympathetic in the rearveiw mirror.

"Come on, now. Don't get jealous Reid." Pogue tries as he shoots me a reassuring smile. "HE just wants to push your buttons for checking out Chase, the new kid." Pogue whispers in my ear as Ty rolls down his window and yells something, probably to Sarah.

"I could fix it for you!" Reid shouts from the passenger seat. No, I am _so _going to lose him by the time he reaches thirty. Assmunch. Tears start to prick the back of my eyes as I think of how fast I'm going to lose him, even if we aren't a thing. It doesn't matter, I still really like him, and it's hard, seeing him do this over and over again, getting addicted. I sigh and lean more into Pogue.

"Reid, don't." Cae tries as he looks between Reid and I.

"It's not over yet, boys." Reid comments as he hops out of the car. A couple tears make their way down my face and I hastily wipe them away and relax into Pogue.

"Don't worry so much, baby girl." Tyler says as he turns around and pats my knee. "He's just jealous."

"Yeah, of Caleb and Sarah." I mumble.

"You sure about that, Kryter? Reid sure did have a firm grip on your waist as you were walking back to the car." Caleb states with a smirk and an eyebrow raised. I shake my head and sigh again as Reid opens Tyler's door and comands him to scoot over. I sniffle and suddenly Reid and Caleb both look at me. I close my eyes and lean into Pogue as he rubs my back alittle harder.

"Now, Tyler." Caleb commands as he slightly glares at Reid, the overprotective oaf. Tyler just sighs as slides over as Reid gets in and we hear the cops behind us. Of course. Just our luck.

"No sweat." Reid comments as he races through the forest. Usually, I would be laughing and having fun, but tonight went to hell so I'm gonna be a fucking party pooper and be a bitch.

"Oh, god. We gotta pull over." Cae says as he slouches in his seat. I scoff rudely and roll my eyes.

"Yeah, 'cause that's gonna impress Harvard..." I spit venomously. Cae just quirks an eyebrow and smirks evilly.

"What the hell. Hey, cut across Marblehead, we might as well have some fun while we're at it." Caleb instucts as Reid drives.

"God, it's been forever since we've been to Marblehead." Tyler comments as we hit a large ramp-like bumo and I fall off of Pogue's lap.

"Jesus Christ, Garwin! Could you fucking hit that any harder?!" I screech as Pogue pulls me back up into his lap.

"Is that supposed to be rhetorical, sweetie? We all know I could hit that harder." Reid says with a cocky smirk, pissing me the fuck off.

"Fuck off."

"Fiesty, that shit just turns me on even more."

"You're a fucking pig."

"Oh, really?"

"_Enough_." Caleb speaks up, knowing that I'm genuinely pissed. Reid just shrugs and I huff and sit back in my original position. Fucking asshole.

"Alright. You guys ready?" Reid asks seriously as we approach the thousand foot drop.

"Come on, Caleb. It's gonna take all of us." Pogue adds as I stare out of the window.

"Yeah, Cae. I really don't wanna die." I add, half joking, half seriously. All of the boys' eyes turn bblack and I hold my breath.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ASS!" Reid yells as we glide right over the gap. I giggle softly at Reid's comment and, before I know it, the car drops behind the cops, and boy, do they look fucking retarded! I laugh with the boys, finally letting go of my foul mood. Reid flips around and we drive in a comfortable silence as we drive to Spencer's School for the Rich and Snobby. We finally arrive at the school and we, as we get out of the car, Pogue hands me to Ty, since I'm half asleep. Caleb and Pogue kiss the top of my head as they walk by to get on biker boy's Ducati. Rich snobby brat, not really but hey. Tyler half carries, half walks me up to his dorm room, which just so happen to be directly above my dorm room. He sets me softly on Reid's bed and goes through the clothes on the floor, looking for some pajamas for me.

"Here. These should fit." Tyler says softly as he helps me stand up. He puts the clothes on the bed and I start stripping, not really caring if he sees me in my bra and underwear. I mean, come on. We've gone swimming before, and I always wear bikini's. I put the clothes on and crawl under the covers and close my eyes. I was almost asleep as Reid walks in rather loudly.

"Reeeiiid. Shhhhhh." I whine as I throw one of his pillows at him. I'm guessing he caught it 'cause I never heard it hit him. Damn.I hear him strip and put some clothes on. I then feel him pick my head up softly and put the pillow under my head as he takes his other hand and pulls the covers back and lays next to me. He grabs my waist gently and pulls me to him, and before you know it, we're spooning.

"You know that I could never replace you, right? You mean alot to me." Reid murmurs into my ear. I sigh softly and nod my head slightly and push back into him softly, as I feel a bit cold. "Good. Goodnight, Krystofer." Reid whispers even quieter as he kisses my neck.

"G'night, Reid." I whisper back as sleep takes hold of my consciousness.

Guess he's not sleeping on the floor...

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I have this bad habit of having incredibly HORRIBLE writer's block and popping out new stories, cause I can't write for my other stories. Yupp. So, here's this new one! I will be updating my other stories soon, as soon as I get over my writer's block problem. If you have any advice for getting over writer's block, or if you have ideas for my other stories, feel free to PM me, or put it in the reveiws. Please reveiw. It really means alot. Thank you so much for reading!

-Ely:))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

_My pillow is so warm... And kind of hard... And, vibrating?_ I think to myself as I feel my pillow vibrate and, and it _plays with my hair?! _oh, my god... I'm laying on Reid... Oh, well! I then hear someone speaking, but I can barely comprehend the words, seeing as I'm so tired.

"Do you think she's awake?"

"Don't know, don't fucking care! Cheese and rice, Ty, let us fucking sleep in, will ya?! Fucking a..." My pillow, no Reid, says after he stops humming. I always found that weird, that Reid hums himself to sleep. He explained it to me once, said that 'it helps him think of something else other than the things going on in my head'. It 'helps him relax enough so he could fall asleep'. Seems pretty logical to me!

"Not my fault that you came in _after _us. Who else did you see last night?"

"Jesus Christ, Tyler, if you don't shut the fuck up, I swear to God-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm _trying _to sleep here, you inconsiderate pricks!" I yell, opening my eyes and holding my pillow- I mean Reid, tighter. Shirtless Reid, too... TOO TIRED TO CARE! "You're warm." I mumble quietly to Reid as I look up into his beautiful eyes. Reid just chuckles and proceeds to play with my hair.

"I know." He says back in his sexy morning voice. How did I not notice that his morning voice is so sexy until now? Curse you, tired brain! Wow, I've done a whole 180, attitude wise, since last night. Must've been Reid's apology. Damn him. I close my eyes and sigh, snuggling deeper into Reid. I start falling asleep.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"KRYSTOFER!" Insert groan. "I know you're in there!"

"Shit!" I whisper, burying my face into Reid. "Tyler, darling, be a doll and tell fuckface to go find Aaron for a morning romp. I'm trying to sleep." I whine.

"She'll leave soon enough." Reid answers for Ty, half asleep himself.

"Krystofer Grace! I've said it once, and I'll say it again! I know that you are in there! You have no where else to go!" Kira yells from the other side of the door. Reid bolts up out of bed and swings the door open. I just groan at the loss of warmth and bury my face into the pillow that I threw at Reid last night, trying to silently kill myself. Soon enough, I can't breathe so I pull back a bit and take a deep breath of fresh air and just place my face on the pillow. No need to really kill myself...

"What. The. _Fuck._ Do. You. Want?" Reid asks, kind of menacingly. What he doesn't know is that rough shit like that turns the whore on...

"I need Krystofer." She responds, probably checking Reid out as she leans against the doorway. Pathetic whore.

"What time is it?" I ask, pulling a blanket over my head.

"6:30am." Ty responds, throwing a pillow at me.

"Fuck off, Kira! I'm sleeping. Reid, shut the door." I grumble. Tyler passes on the message, as he's the only one close enough to actually understand me. Of course, he makes my message sound nicer and adds a 'please' at the end. God, manners these days...

"My pleasure." Reid responds, slamming and locking the door. He waltzes over and climbs back into bed and I lay on his chest, seeing as he's layed on his back with his left arm behind his head and his right arm around my waist. We all close our eyes and, soon, I'm drifting into la-la-land.

* * *

_**~12 (or so) Hours Later~**_

* * *

"Pogue's here." I whisper to my 'date', Tyler's, ear as he lines up his shot at pool against Reid at Nicky's.

"Really? I thought he wasn't comin' tonight." He states, sinking his last stripe into a corner pocket.

"Yeah, he's pissed too." I add, watching biker boy walk up to our table, the same table that I've watched since I came in about an hour ago."God, look at his _muscles_..." I mumble as I watch him take his leather coat off, starting the pissing contest with Chase. Guys are such retards sometimes... Tyler pulls me to him, to get me out of the way of Reid, so Reid can take his turn and end the game.

"Ew." Baby Boy responds whilst chuckling.

"Hey, at least I don't fawn and throw myself all over him like every other girl at Spencer."

"He's your brother! You grew up with the dickhead!"

"Yeah, and he still has a great body!"

"Hey guys, Kryter. Who are we bickering about here?" Pogo asks as he walks up, jealousy still faint in his eyes. Pogo claps Reid's shoulder and does a handshake with Tyler.

"You." I respond, smiling sweetly up at him. "Can I touch? Please?" I plead. He knows my obsession with shoulder, arm and back muscles. That, and, it always makes him smile. I guess it amuses him... Pogue smirks(See?) and walks over to the other side off the table and leans down, so his arms are resting on the edge of the pool table, so that I don't have to reach up to give him a half neck, half arm massage. I start rubbing his oh-so-gorgeous muscled arm and the part of his neck that I can reach and smile contently. "I'm giving a free massage to any and all the Sons, if they win the next swim meet." I say dreamily as I stop rubbing Pogue's arm and lean into Tyler. Everyone thinks that we're going out, but we're not. We're just really close. Baby Boy and I, we just have a connection, nothing romantic, just siblingly. We're both the youngest and look out for each other, I guess. We just understand each other the best.

"Fresh meat, boys. My replacement is in." I say as I nod over to Aubree-Anne. Did I mention that I work here, at Nicky's? Only in the summer's though!

"Blue, cotton." Reid bets, slamming a twenty down on the table.

"Oh, shit." I smirk, poking Tyler in the chest. "Do you guys ever bet on me?" I question, slightly curious.

"Pink, lace." Tyler says as he leans opposite of me to slam his own twenty down. Motherfucker's are ignoring me. Pricks.

"Boys, that girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve." Pogue says lastly, putting his money on the very top.

"Fifteen, actually." I pipe in, but nobody pays me attention. Reid's eyes flash black and her skirt flies up, showing Pogue to be the winner. "I could've told you who won." I mutter, turning and looking around the neighboring tables.

"Why didn't you say so before, princess?" Reid asks, amusement oozing from his tone of voice.

"Well, I tried commenting, but no one listened. Not my fault you tune me out." I taunt, scanning for a push over. I push Ty away gently and turn and lean towards Reid and smack his arm a bit. "Pockets feelin' a bit empty? I wanna play." I say playfully, smirking evily. Reid smiles, not smirks, _smiles_, and nods.

"Yeah, whatever you want. Go get, we'll play 'em." Reid says, making a silent promise not to use. Whenever I play with the hoe, he knows not the Use. That's my biggest pet peeve. I giggle and bite my lip as I turn around and sway my hips seductively as I walk up to Bordy, whos been watching me for awhile. I glance down as I walk up to him, thankful that I'm wearing the same thing that I wore to the bonfire, kind of. Tonight, I have no leather jacket, it's currently over by Ty, five inch pair of 'fuck me' heels, bringing me to a whoping height of five foot seven. Like I said, I'm short, leave me alone.

"Hi, Bordy." I say softly as I lean in slightly and lightly run my fingertips up and down his chest, making sure that I have his full attention. "How 'bout a game of pool?" I ask as I take his hand and play with his fingers. He gulps as he stares at me intensely. Hook, line and sinker! Bordy then smirks and looks over my shoulder and nods towards Aaron. My smirk widens as I drop his hand in disgust and turn quickly, swaying my hips even more as I walk back over to Reid and Ty. I can be such a bitch sometimes...

We finally get there, after me having to smack Bordy's hands a few times as he tried to pinch my ass, and Reid has the table all set up.

"Aw, what a good little bitch Garwin is." Aaron taunts as he leans solely on his pool stick. I subtley kick the stick from beneath him and he falls face first into the table, making all of us laugh. Well, me, Tyler and Reid that is.

"Aw, did the inanimate object kick your ass?" I mimick Aaron as he stands up hastily.

"Fuck you, Danvers." He spits back.

"Not even if I was high on LSD." I comment back as he steps forward and gets in my face.

"You sure about that?" He asks, trying to overpower me.

"Yo, Abbott! Hey, I bet you fifty bucks that I can make a combo shot!" Reid says hastily from behind me. Aaron, breathing a bit on the harder side, finally steps back and walks over to Reid.

"You're on." I look over and see Sarah turn the jukebox to 'I love Rock and Roll' and walk over to Cae. She grabs his hand and brings him to the dancefloor and, guess what, starts dancing with him. I smile as I walk over and lean on a pole, watching as Cae and Sarah dance. I'm so happy for him right now. Caleb has been so stressed out lately because he'll be Ascending soon that he has had no fun, at all. It's nice to see him actually let loose and smile a bit. I hear Aaron and Reid fighting, and find that my cue to finally go back over there. I catch up with them as Tyler tosses me my coat as he Reid pushes Aaron out the back.

"Shit." I mumble as I call out to Pogue and nod towards the back. Pogue just nods and I sprint out back as the boys come out with me.

"What's goin' on?" I ask as I stand in between Aaron and Reid.

"You heard me when I bet him that combo shot. Yeah, well, I made it and he's just bein' a pussy about it." Reid explains, his eyes never leaving Aaron. Aaron, on the other hand, is blatantly staring at my boobs.

"A deal's a deal, Aaron. Leave it at that and go." I say as I stand by Reid, who just rolls his eyes as Caleb and Pogue walk out of the back.

"This ain't none of your damn business, Danvers!" Aaron yells at Caleb, but, me being in my protective mode, I answer for him.

"Shut the fuck up, dickface. If Bordy and your fucked up piece of shit crew are allowed to be here, so are my family." I spit as I step a bit closer to him. Reid grabs my wrist as Nicky comes to the back door with a bat in his hands.

"Take it some place else, ladies." Nick says, sending a wink my way. "_Now._"

"Whatever you say, Nicky." Aaron says, a twinge of regret in his voice as he walks back inside.

"Hey, Nick, can you make sure no one comes back here for a bit? Please?" I ask as I turn and face him, pouting my lip a bit. Nicky just chuckles and nods as he walks back inside, leaving me out here with a _very _pissed of Caleb and a kind-of-sorry-but-not-really looking Reid. This is _sooo _going to end well. Please notice my sarcasm in said statement.

"What were you thinking?" Caleb asks, trying to keep his calm. I stay quiet and try to lean on Reid, who just so happens to take a step or two back, standing himself in front of Caleb.

"We were just playin' 'em." Reid explains as he takes a quick glance at me. I smile sweetly and nod my head slightly in thanks. Reid made the bet to get him away from me, but he didn't wanna lose fifty bucks. I'm not condoning it or agreeing with him, I just understand why he did it.

"Yeah, come on Caleb. They were suckers for it." Tyler adds as he looks between Reid and me, seeing if what he's saying is right. Reid goes to past Cae and decides to open that ass on his face that he calls a mouth.

"Why don't you quit bein' such a pussy?" Reid asks as he tries to walk past. Caleb, then, grabs his shoulder and squeezes tightly.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Cae explains. Well, more like demands. Reid grabs his hand and his eyes go black. Oh, fuck no! I go to walk over to Reid and Caleb, but Pogue grabs me by my waist and pulls me flush against his chest and leans down to whisper something in my ear.

"If you go over there, it'll just make this worse. Caleb is stressed, Reid is pissed. Let them take it out on each other. We'll be here to pick up the pieces." Pogue tries to persuade me. HE wins and I slump back into him as Caleb Uses and throws Reid against a wall. I jump and walk out of Pogue's grasp, trying to stop this before it gets out of hand. Fuck them taking shit out on each other, it isn't right!

"What will it take for you to get it! It's addictive, you moron!" I yell as I walk in between them. "Reid, you have to stop. God, I swear, I'm going to lose you like I did my dad!"

"What the fuck, Kryter? Quit being so melodramatic. I'll stop when I Ascend." Reid says, his eyes still pitch black.

"Shut the fuck up, and listen to me, please, for once, just _listen_!" I screech as some tears make their way down my face. "This shit that you call Power that you guys get when you're thirteen is just a little taste, just a fucking sample of what you get when you turn eighteen. These are _nothing _compared to what you're going to get! They are a thousand times stronger, you stubborn shit!" More tears make their way down my face as I look Reid in the eye. They _still _haven't changed back to that shade of blue that I love so much. "They are _seductive_..." I continue, only to be cut off.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. You don't understand, you never will." Reid says lowly, looking down.

"You'll suddenly think that the world is yours for the taking. That the world is your fucking playground." I continue, pretending like he never interrupted. "That's when you _really _start to Use, like when you play Aaron. You'll Use and Use and Use." Reid starts to shake his head and look around him, looking anywhere but at me. "Reid, fucking _listen!_ It takes bit after bit till there's nothing left! That part I know for a fucking fact!"

"I'm not going to let it go far." He protests, finally looking back at me, eyes still as black as the night surrounding us.

"That's what he said, goddammit! Reid, please. I can't stand not ever knowing my father _and _worrying not only about Caleb, but about you, too. It'll fucking _kill _me, Reid." I say, my voice cracking every other word.

"I won't let you expose us." Caleb says from behind me. Reid then levitates a propane tank and I just shake my head and go stand by the door. I just laid my heart out there to get him to stop Using, and what does he fucking do?! He keeps fucking Using! Him and Caleb fight over dominance and it end with Reid being thrown into the glass bottles. I watch him go down and get up and run to Reid. Pogue goes and hold Reid back as Tyler and I help Reid up from the glass.

"Caleb, stop!" Pogue says as he jerks him.

"It's for his own good! Keep Using like he did last night and tonight and he's gonna be as good as dead when he Ascends!" Caleb yells, fury clear in his features.

"So fucking what, I fixed her car, big deal!" Reid yells just as loud back as I pull his right arm over my shoulder and place one of my hands on his torso.

"I'm talking later Reid, and you know it!" Caleb explains, still struggling with Pogue to get at Reid.

"I didn't use later." Reid says, regaining his balance and getting in Caleb's face, like always, pushing Tyler and myself away from him. I sigh and shake my head. I watch Reid walk back inside and look over to my brother who looks worn out and stressed.

"It's not right to Use on each other, Caleb Dean. You could've really hurt him." I scold, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Shit, tell that to Reid." Caleb snaps harshly. I scoff and shake my head as I walk past him angrily. "Krys, fuck! Krystofer! I'm sorry!" Caleb calls after me.

"Fuck you! I'm going with Tyler and Reid." I call over my shoulder as I walk back inside, scanning Nicky's for any sign of Reid. I look at our table and see that he took his coats so I walk out of the bar and go to Ty's hummer, knowing that that's where Reid will be.

"Hey." I say softly from behind him as I walk up to the hummer. Reid spins around and sighs as he looks at the ground.

"Hi." Reid says back, scratching the back of his neck as he keeps looking at the ground.

"Both of you, get your asses in the damn car." Tyler says from behind his as he walks faster than usual over to his car.

"Why?" I question. I look behind him and see Aaron and his buddies walking out right behind him and sigh as I push Reid to the passenger seat. I know for a fact that he's sore from being thrown twice and hitting his back both time. Tyler gets in the driver's seat and races back to Reid's house. We all have extra school and non-school outfits at each other's houses, just in case shit like this happens. I hop out and walk behind Reid into the house, and I just happen to notice blood stains on the back of his sweater. I yank his sweater up and see that, there is in fact, a lot of glass imbedded into his ivory skin. Reid hisses in pain as I put the shirt back down and point up the stairs, silently ordering him up to my room.

"Kryter, really, I'm fine." Reid tries but I just raise my eyebrows and cock my head to the side.

"Mhmm, your so fine that there's blood soaking in your shirt and dripping down your back. No, get your ass in my room, take your shirt off and lay on your stomach on the floor. Now." I order. Reid grumbles as he walks up the stairs, gingerly taking his shirt off. Tyler startles me by laughing. "Shit, I forgot that you were there for a second." I says, putting a hand to my chest, trying to slow my heart rate down a bit.

"Don't be too harsh with him." Tyler warns as he walks by me to walk up the stairs. I sigh and grab the first aid kit from the kitchen. I turn and walk up the stairs slower than usual. Today sure was tiring! I finally reach my room and see that Reid had done exactly as I told him.

"Finally, I thought that you forgot me and went to bed with Baby Boy." Reid teases as I pull my coat off and sit down next to him, opening the kit and grabbing the tweezers.

"Yeah, right. How could someone forget an asshole like you?" I tease right back as I go to work on his back. Reid hisses in pain as I take one of the more deeper ones out first.

"Shit! Ow, fuck!" He cusses as he tenses up.

"Sorry, sorry! If you don't relax, it's going to hurt worse." I warn. Almost instantly, I watch as he relaxes and I smile. Now the ass decides to listen to me! "You know, not to rub it in, but if you listened to me earlier you, none of this would've happened." I whispered as I go to work on another decent sized piece of glass out of his skin. Reid just sighs and turns his head towards me. Sadness clouds his eyes as his cocky smirk appears on his face, not quite reaching his eyes.

"But then we wouldn't be here right now, now would we?"

"Whatever." I reply coldly, taking another piece out of his back rather harshly. Reid just grunts and closes his eyes in pain. Once I'm done, I grab an alcohol prep pad and rub it all over his back, earning a yelp in pain.

"Would it help if I apologized?" Reid asks as he continues to lay on my bedroom floor.

"I don't know, are you going to mean it? If not, don't bother." I throw the supplies into the kit and stand up. Reid stands up a little slower than I did and follows me. He leans on my wall as I pull my dresser drawer open and grab myself some pajamas.

"I'msorry." Reid fastly whispers. I stop and turn around quickly, dropping my clothes in the drawer, and smile slightly.

"Sorry, didn't hear you. What was that?" I ask, trying to catch his gaze at my floor.

"I said 'I'm sorry'." Reid says as he slowly raises his head and locks eyes with me. I smile broadly and hold my head up higher.

"As long as you remember what I said, I don't care." I respond as I turn back around and grab my clothes again. When I go to walk into my bathroom, I see that Reid has gone and is now sitting on the edge of my bed, shirtless. Holy mother of god... He's hot. I walk to my bathroom and change slowly, giving Reid time to leave, but when I walk out, I see that Reid has simply went and changed his clothes and is now laying in my bed, on his stomach.

"Comin' to bed?" Reid asks as he opens his eyes. I giggle and shake my head as I walk over and climb into my queen size bed.

"Don't you have your own room? This _is _your house." I ask as I get under the covers. Reid just rolls his eyes and grabs my waist and pulls me a bit closer to him.

"Shut up." He says as he scoots even closer. "Did you really mean what you said earlier? That you are going to worry about me when I Ascend?" He asks quietly, like he's afraid that I'm going to change my answer.

"I worry about you all of the time." I respond, looking Reid in the eye. Reid smiles and nods. "Goodnight, Reid."

"Goodnight, princess Danvers." He responds. As I'm falling asleep I hear Reid say something, I don't know exactly _what _he said, but I know he said something, and I feel him press his lips to my head. I smile and lean more into Reid. Tonight has been one hectic night...

* * *

Oh. My. GOODNESS! Sorry if this is crap, I wrote this at three o'clock in the morning! Please review, good and/or bad!

-Ely


End file.
